


Nancy Drew

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2015/2016 [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: 故事梗来自Amy 发推恭喜Sarah 的新剧。此文是独立的。但是我懒得开新的 Collection, 所以基于同一个时段写的，就合集吧。





	Nancy Drew

她一看见Amy发出的Tweet 的第一个反应是：I have to call her.

于是她放下手里的一切家务，马上按了组电话号码—— Amy的手机号码—— 别问傻问题了，她当然是将她的号码倒背如流的。为什么不直接存在快捷拨号？别傻了。她有丈夫，她有孩子，婚外情必须小心翼翼地保护，好吗？而且，Amy 也赞成她们先这样维持一段时间的。

她好想念她。从剧集杀青的那一天起，她已经接近3个月没有见到她了。如果你说Video Call不算的话。她真的都快找不到字眼来形容她究竟有多想念她了。

POI 杀青后，她当然就搬回来加州了。往后的日子里，她接受了一些访问，试演了一些角色，更多的时间她都用来休息，陪伴孩子成长。至于Amy, 她当然还和家人住在纽约。

有时候她实在无法忍住不去吐槽他们那一个迁居的决定。虽然Amy 总是点着头，赞成她其实也很想回去加州。尤其当Sarah 也在加州的时候。但不行啊，为了James 的工作，还有孩子上学的缘由，她只好留在纽约。

于是，当经纪人告诉她，她获得了这个角色的试演机会时，她当然是雀跃万分的。不管粉丝们会怎么认为她这是等同直接承认POI 没有继续下去的一个默认的行为，她都不想去听、去管、去理会，她在乎的只有把握好每一个能够让她光明正大飞到纽约的机会—— 飞到她身边的机会。

但Amy也许也误会了是吗？

就和粉丝们一样。毕竟她从来没有和她提起过这件事。

通话接通的那一秒钟，她还是忍不住松了口气。她没办法不去胡思乱想好吗？“我好开心你还愿意接我电话。”

“Sarah, ”Amy  甜甜的嗓音隔着话筒传来。“我当然会接你的电话。别傻了。恭喜你的新演出机会！”她的声音听起来很是高兴。但 Sarah 担心她只是在掩饰自己。

“I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier. So you don't have to know that from a magazine.”

“Baby, 别道歉好吗？I get that. 我们都需要接受现实了。你有家庭，也有三个小孩要抚养，单单靠Steve 是不行的。适当把握新的机会，是很正常的。我为你感到很开心。”Amy 的语调很温柔，很明白事理的感觉。

但她还是不放心。“但我需要你知道的是，因为会在纽约拍摄，而我想到你身边去，所以……”

Amy 没有再说什么，只是沉默着，但Sarah看不见的是，她在电话那头，笑得有多甜蜜。

 

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys. Stay strong. :) 
> 
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
